


Untitled Armin Fluff

by axoxtxhxh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Armin Arlert, Post timeskip armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axoxtxhxh/pseuds/axoxtxhxh
Summary: I had this idea for an Armin story for a while, but I still haven’t gotten around to writing it. I wrote this one part of it which sort of summarizes what the story would be. Anyway, here is some Armin fluff.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Untitled Armin Fluff

Y/N laid in bed, thinking about earlier. She wasn’t sure what happened. She knew she loved being around Armin, in fact, it was really hard being without him. They had both become so comfortable always being around each other that now it was nearly impossible to feel whole unless he was around. When they first got back from Wyne, the first night was the hardest.

Laying in her bed, in the dark, all alone, she couldn’t sleep. It only took around 30 minutes before Armin snuck into her room and climbed in her bed asking if he could stay the night with her. She was really thankful he did. Since then, he has basically just moved into her room. He slept here every night, all of his books were here, they even shared the closet. None of this was new to her and she preferred it this way. They had been like this since they first got separated from the rest of the scouts 5 months ago. Initially this was out of necessity and survival, but then it grew to comfort.

She turned her body to face him in bed. He was still sitting up, his back against the headboard and his knees balancing a book. He had lit a small candle and put it on his nightstand so he could read after she fell asleep, but she still hadn’t fallen asleep. She watched as his eyes poured over every word of the book. His fingers delicately turning the page and the amazed look in his eyes as he discovered something new.

Her heart started racing again. She watched his lips curl into a smile, slowly tucking his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back his giggle. What’s making you smile? She thought. All of his emotions were so pure. She started smiling. She wanted to reach up and brush her hands through his hair and run her hand across his cheek. He would get that blush on his cheeks that he always did and she would chuckle at it.

So what was different now? Why did she feel nervous about it now? No, not nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach. What changed since she got back to Paradis? Before they got back here, she only saw Armin as a little brother, someone she had to protect and take care of, but the last few weeks have made her see him differently. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t have to protect him here that she is starting to look at him differently. Or maybe Armin is actually changing. In a lot of ways, he is different now. He isn’t as scared of things as he was and he has become more confident, only a little, but there is still a difference.

Regardless of what the change was, Armin was exciting her in a way he never did before and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She shifted her body and he looked over at her.

“Is it too bright to sleep?” He asked her, concerned. “I can turn it off.” She shook her head, smiling at him.

“Are you reading or writing?” She yawned.

“Reading. I got this amazing book from Francisco about the history of Wyne.” His eyes were lighting up as he talked about it, his smile sending her heart racing.

“Armin?” She started to sit up in bed.

“Yeah?” His smile still bright. He watched her scoot closer to him. “What is it?”

“I…” She thought about what she wanted to say, but couldn’t think of anything. She wanted him to know how she felt, but she wasn’t really sure how to tell him. Firstly, she wasn’t really sure how she felt. Yeah, she has been feeling things for him the last few days or so, maybe even weeks, but even she wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Armin’s young, it wasn’t like she could dance around a relationship and feelings, he’s never really known either. That’s not entirely true, he did mention his feelings towards her back in Wyne. However, she doesn’t even know if he still feels the same after she rejected him. Either way, she couldn’t hold back her feelings anymore, there was a time for waiting and a time for doing, now was the time for doing.

She leaned in closer to him. She didn’t want to move too slowly. Knowing Armin, if he saw what was coming, he would find a way to get uncomfortable and overthink it. She kept her eyes on her target and moved in swiftly. She reached him, their soft lips pressing against each other gently and then separating. She pulled a couple inches away, hovering there, then fully pulled back. His lips were just as soft as she imagined they would be. She looked at him and smiled. He was in total shock. His eyes wide open, face red, breathing heavily.

“Let’s talk tomorrow.” Y/N laid back down and Armin nodded his head. She sat back up and blew out the candle then tugged him down, pulling his back into her chest. She could feel his heart pounding against her. It took a while for it to slow down, but when it did, he fell asleep.


End file.
